Yoga
by Foxy527
Summary: Steve never appreciated yoga so much until he saw Catherine practicing. (This is a cute little "one shot". There are some sexual overtones...and sex is implied...hence the rating.) I miss McRoll! Hope you enjoy. Please review! :)


Steve had cut out early today. What a switch. Instead of staying until the sun had set like he normally did, he left the office early because Catherine was home. She had completely surprised him by calling and saying she'd been able to get some leave and sneak in on him unannounced. He would have to get her back for that later. Playfully of course, but he would "punish" her. For now, he was just happy to know she was_ home. _He told Danny, Chin, and Kono about his plans to leave early because she was there and had left as soon as possible to get home to her. His Cath. He was anxious to see her face. Hear her laugh. Feel her body. He fought the temptation to turn on his sirens to allow him to get home more quickly. God, how he'd missed her.

Turning the key and entering the house, he couldn't wait to find her. He walked in to smell her "famous" Alfredo sauce in the air. It was her mother's secret recipe and she knew he loved it. He walked into the kitchen hoping to find her, but was disappointed to find only the sauce simmering on the stovetop. He put his finger into the sauce to sneak a taste. Mmmm. Yeah, he loved it. But right now he was hungry for something else. Dinner could wait. He smiled to himself: Dinner always had to _wait_ when he was hungry for Catherine. His eyes, his hands, his body all needed her…now_._

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and called out for her but didn't get an answer. He made his way through the kitchen to the dining room before he saw her. He had to stop and drink in the sight in front of him. Catherine's beautiful body was in the backyard with her yoga mat. She had told him that yoga helped her stay focused and flexible. It helped her de-stress, she said. Standing there watching her for a few minutes, he just thought it made her beautiful….and completely irresistible. He'd never been so happy that yoga existed until he watched Catherine practicing it herself. She was petite, but the things she could do with her body….Yeah, he could barely think a coherent thought as he watched her.

High lizard pose.

Malasana pose.

Warrior 3 pose.

Dancer pose.

Sugarcane pose.

Balancing pose.

Reverse warrior pose.

Good, God, he couldn't take anymore. All he wanted to "take" was _her._

He opened the sliding doors and stepped outside. Crossing his arms with his beer in one hand, he called out to her.

"Lieutenant Rollins, do you have any idea how you are _tempting _me right now?"

Catherine smiled but never broke her concentration or her current pose; Legs spread wide as she stretched to the ground and looked between her legs….her perfectly tones backside pointed in his direction. She was fully enjoying the stretch provided by the Reverse Warrior pose as she looked at him. He took her breath away even when she was looking at him upside down.

"Tempting you? I'm _exercising_ and _decompressing_ at the moment, Commander," she teased him. "Don't interrupt me."

"Well, carry on then. I will _decompress_ as I enjoy the view." He made his way to a chair and sat down. His gaze darkened as he looked at her with undisguised hunger in his eyes. He took a long drink from his beer but never broke his gaze. "But just for your information, I have a few other poses in mind when you're finished. _**IF**_ you're interested, that is."

Catherine broke her reverse warrior pose to stand up and turn to him. "What kind of poses do you have in mind?" she asked…..knowing full well what would happen to her girly parts if he merely mentioned the wonderfully wicked things he wanted to do to her.

His crooked smile melted her as he answered, "Guess you'll have to finish your workout and come inside to find out," he replied. He stood up to walk back inside and wait her out. Catherine watched him go and her mouth practically watered.

_Screw the yoga_, Catherine thought. She was ready for another type of exercise at the moment.

It didn't take long. Only a couple of minutes, in fact, before Catherine walked into the kitchen to find him stirring the Alfredo sauce simmering on the stove.

"Might as well turn that down to low, Commander." She walked up from behind to put her arms around him and pull him close. As she put her arms around him, she let her hands trail down his impressive abs and continue south until she could stroke him teasingly. "I'll be damned if you don't have me all hot and bothered now, so we're going to miss dinner. Again. Care to continue this upstairs?" she whispered.

Feeling her hands on him, Steve let out a low moan. He answered by turning the burner down and pulling her to him. He wasn't the only one who was hungry. He could see the spark in her eyes and it was an incredible turn on. One thing Catherine always expected from Steve after a long departure was the fact that he couldn't take it slow and easy. When they had been apart for weeks….or months…. their first time back together was always hard…fast…..desperate…..and oh so good. The anticipation alone was enough to make her want to come for him. Over and over again.

Their lips met and their tongues began a familiar dance as they tasted each other and continued the sweet and sexy assault on one another's senses. It had been far too long since they had been together, but Steve was determined to make tonight last. As long as possible at least. Thank God it was a Friday and he didn't have to work tomorrow. Unless some catastrophe hit. He said a silent prayer that wouldn't happen so he could enjoy every single second of his reunion with Catherine. Steve reached down to cup her bottom in his hands as she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist in anticipation of more. No one had ever loved her like Steve. Being away from him was always so difficult and it made her crave him like a madwoman when they would get back together.

Steve would have completely understood how she was feeling because he couldn't get enough of her either. Catherine centered him. When she was home, he felt a peace he rarely felt when she was apart from him. Someday soon, he hoped their separations would end and they could just be together all the time. He knew he would never get his fill of her. Holding her again after so much time, it hit him how much he had missed her. Quickly, he moved from the kitchen, through the living room, and began carrying her upstairs to his bedroom.

**************h50***************h50**************h50

_Sometime later…_

Steve and Catherine lay together in his bed catching their breath and feeling completely satiated. At least for the moment. The hunger would be back soon, they both knew. Their legs were entwined together as Catherine rested her head on Steve's chest. He could smell the familiar scent of her shampoo. As long as he lived, the smell of coconuts and lemon would always make him think of his Cath.

After a few minutes of laying in the quiet together, Steve broke the silence. "Have I ever told you how much I love yoga?"

Catherine giggled against his chest. She propped herself up on an elbow to look at him; His hair was messed up, his eyes were sleepy, and he looked absolutely delectable. "Well….you know, I don't only do it to decompress and de-stress." She smiled seductively at him.

Steve's eyebrows quirked up. "Oh yeah? Do tell."

"I also do it for you, Commander. Yoga keeps me flexible for all of the wonderfully naughty things you like to do to me."

Steve's gaze darkened again. "So is dinner going to wait a little longer? Or would you like to go for round two?"

Catherine closed her eyes in ecstasy. "Dinner can always wait. I need to get my fill of you…..first."

Steve didn't need to be told twice. He pulled her up against him again so they could begin Round Two…..and maybe Three after that.


End file.
